


MY RUNAWAY LOVER

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Kevin and Joaquin have a talk before Joaquin get one the bus.





	MY RUNAWAY LOVER

Kevin stood in Joaquin's trailer, helping him pack so he could leave Riverdale fast. They had come down to Sunnyside's trailer park as soon as they left  _City Centre Motor Motel_  Mustang lived in, leaving Veronica and Archie at the motel, waiting for Kevin's dad to arrive or the scene. 

Now that FP was in prison and that they had walked in on a dead Mustang, Joaquin knew it was his time to go. He had to leave town in case his name came up concerning Jason Blossom's murder and he too was put behind bars.

''San Junipero? Isn't that a bit far?''

A lump had settled in Kevin stomach, knowing San Junipero was 968 hours away from Riverdale. Did he _have_  to go literally across country?

''The farther from Riverdale the better.''

''Do you ever plan to come back?'' the brunet asked, taking Joaquin by surprise.

''I thought you were mad at me for not telling you I had something to do in that Blossom kid's murder.'' 

''I am,'' Kevin acquiesced, picking up a black hoodie and putting it inside the satchel on the bed.  ''That doesn't mean I can't worry about you. Or that I won't miss you.'' 

His back to Kevin, Joaquin smiled down. _He still cared_. ''Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy, Preppy.'' 

Kevin nodded. Joaquin was a Southside Serpent, of course he'd be fine on his own. He might have showed his softer side whenever he was in company of Kevin but he also had a tougher side to his personality. Behind the Joaquin who was smiling and joking around there was a Serpent who wasn't afraid to throw a hook or stab someone in the stomach. 

They continued packing in silence until all of Joaquin's clothes, toiletries and important personal belongings were inside the bag. Keven couldn't help but notice how little Joaquin owned and felt spoiled compared to him. 

From now on, he won't say he doesn't have anything to wear. 

Joaquin slung the bag over his shoulder and turned to Kevin. ''We should go.''

The brunet nodded. They exited the trailer and before opening the car door, Kevin stopped. ''Joaquin.''

The Serpent looked up, his bright blue eyes finding Kevin's. ''I almost loved you. I still do, I think.''

Having to let go of his first love wasn't easy. It was more painful that to watch Moose Mason holding hands and kissing Midge Klump at school.   

''You'll forget about me soon enough,'' Joaquin said, trying his hardest to stay collected and neutral.  

''What if I _can't_  forget you? What if I don't  _want_  to forget you?''

Joaquin closed his eyes, holding his feelings in. ''Don't make this harder than it is, Kev,'' he warned.

''I'm sorry if feelings can't go away by snapping your fingers,'' Kevin retorted, sounding bitter.

''You think I  _want_  to move miles away from you? I'm only doing this so I won't end prison buddy with FP. I helped clean up the Wyrm's basement. I'm a part of this murder.''

After that, they got in Kevin's pick up truck and Kevin drove them to the bus station in silence. 

Joaquin thanked him for the ride and was about to get out of the car when he heard a sniffling. He turned around and saw a tear streaming down Kevin's cheek. Guilt filled the raven haired boy's heart. Kevin was crying because of him.

''Why are you crying?'' Joaquin asked, his voice soft and warm, just like Kevin loved. 

Kevin turned to Joaquin, eye filled with water, threatening to spill. ''So, this is it, uh? I'm  _never_  gonna see you again?''

Truth be told, Joaquin didn't know what to say. A part of his wanted to say that this was only a 'see you later' but he knew it was impossible. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Kevin again. He had fallen so deep for this boy, saying goodbye was going to be so hard. But, he didn't want to put Kevin's life in jeopardy by meeting up secretly in a couple months. If someone learned that they had met secretly during spring break or summer vacation and that Kevin knew where Joaquin was hiding, he could get in big trouble and Joaquin wanted to shield Kevin from his person problems. 

Joaquin raised a hand to cup his boyfriend's - were they still boyfriends? - jaw, using his thumb to wipe his tear. ''I'm gonna miss you, Preppy.'' He tilted Kevin's chin and leaned for a kiss filled with unspoken feelings. ''No one has ever cared for me as much as you do,'' Joaquin said, breaking the kiss, lips touching Kevin's as he spoke. He rested his head again't Kevin's, the latter's hands coming up to his dark locks, keeping the proximity between them. 

 Little did they know it wasn't the goodbyes that hurt but the flashbacks that followed. 


End file.
